Lab Partners
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Tucker is made lab partners with his crush Kwan, the campus's hottest jock. ONE-SHOT!


**MY SECOND DANNY PHANTOM STORY! TUCKER POV! BTW KWAN AND TUCKER IS SOOOO FUCKING UNDERRATED! PLUS AMBM IS SOO HOT! PLEASE FORGIVE THE MILD RACISM!**

It had to be a cruel joke to put such a huge slab of muscle jock in front of the classroom. How could anyone be expected to pay attention? Really, I'm sure most of the girls (and some of the guys) were happy that Kwan was presenting to the class on electron states. How often did anyone have an excuse to ogle one of the hottest football jocks on campus? It was a once and a lifetime chance that most would die for. I, however, was deeply angered. Not only was I sporting a major woody under my desk, but I couldn't even bring myself to take notes. See my name is Tucker Foley and I'm a sophomore at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign majoring computer and electrical engineering. I was and still is a techno-geek. Technology is my passion and I will defend it to the end. Yep finding an African-American geek was not an easy thing but coming to UIUC, I found plenty of black geeks not to mention geeks of all races. And yes I were glasses. My freshman year in high school was rocky but I shaped up and managed to be 5th in my class at graduation.

Kwan was the poster boy for absolute masculinity. He was about 6'2" with broad shoulders and trim waist with muscle definition that couldn't help but bulge out in his skin tight t-shirt and basketball shorts. From head to toe, he was easily the most ripped guy in class and probably on campus. He was Asian but oh believe me he was the hottest Asian jock on campus probably in America. But, as if that wasn't bad enough, his face was boyish and manly all at once. He had a boyish charm that showed through his eyes and easy smile but his strong jaw line was nothing but pure manliness. The icing on the cake was his deep baritone that made my cock jump with excitement at every word.

...So basically he was a wet dream and my personal nightmare all at once. You see, Chemistry is one of my best subjects but all I could think about was going down on the Asian jock stud that was standing in front of me...

I resigned myself to my fantasies while he presented and long after he finished. Before I knew it, the class was over and the kids around me were packing up their things and heading out of the auditorium. I, however, decided to remain seated so no one would see my raging boner.

"Tucker? You heading to the dining hall?" Kwan asked after walking over to where I was sitting.

Right. I forgot to mention that we were friends, huh? Yeah, somehow we ended up as lab partners and despite my debilitating attraction to the guy, I had to admit that we had a lot in common too. He had aspirations to be a doctor too and he was into body building like me. We ended up bonding after school one day when we were scrambling to finish a lab report that was due that evening. Unfortunately, our friendship did nothing to quell the hard-on I got every time I simply looked at him.

However, today was particularly bad. I wasn't sure why, but I was lusting for Kwan more than usual—and that was saying something. I had often considered trying to put the moves on him when we'd be studying alone at his apartment, but my dignity and moral integrity always got in the way. I didn't want to look like some sort of desperate slut and besides, he was totally straight and had a beautiful girlfriend.

Jennifer was the perfect girl for a stud like Kwan. She was beautiful with a great body and even I could appreciate her killer ass. Still, after getting closer with Kwan, I realized that even Jennifer had her shortcomings. Apparently, he was always horny and she rarely wanted to put out. There were many times that Kwan would get sidetracked and pour out his heart to me about it. I think that was probably why I was lusting after him more than usual. Because lately I was thinking that I'd be more than willing to give him the gratification he was looking for whenever he needed it.

"Err, nah Kwan. I'm gonna stay back and ask the professor a couple things," I lied. "Go to the dining hall without me."

"Aww, alright bud. We still on for tonight though?" Kwan said.

"Of course. I'll meet you at your place around seven?" I said.

"Sounds good!"

Kwan left with the rest of the class and I waited five minutes to cool off before slinking off to the library. Even while I tried to study there, my mind kept going back to Kwan. Since we were meeting again tonight, it might be the perfect chance for me to try something. Honestly, even though I've always been attracted to studs like Kwan, I've never actually done anything with a dude before. No one would ever guess that I was interested in guys and I was careful to keep it that way. But screw being careful. I was young and horny and I just had to get a taste of Kwan's cock or I was gonna go crazy.

That evening, I made my way to Kwan's apartment, thanking my lucky stars that he lived by himself. He lived with the rest of the college athletes in a big apartment complex on campus that only took me fifteen minutes to get to from where I lived. I knocked on Kwan's door and was greeted by something out of my wildest wet dream. Kwan stood before me, skin glistening with sweat, in a tshirt that he cut the sides and sleeves off of so that there was plenty of his body on display.

"Sorry bud. Just got back from working out. I'll shower real quick and we can get started," he said.

"Don't bother!" I blurted out. "Err... that is, I have somewhere to be in an hour so we can just get this over with. I don't mind."

"Oh? Alright then. If you don't mind me smelling like shit then let's get to work."

On the contrary, Kwan didn't smell like shit at all. His manly musk was intoxicating and when he turned to lead me to his living room, I took the moment to take it all in. I tried not to focus on it too much because it was starting to give me a chubby.

As we sat at his dining room table, going over the data tables from our labs, my eyes kept running over his body. He had both of his huge arms on the table and his biceps would flex every time he pointed out something from the rough draft of our report. Kwan stood up from the table suddenly.

"I'm gonna take a wiz real quick, okay?" he said before disappearing in the back.

I couldn't take it anymore. After a minute, something possessed me and I rose up and walked to where he'd left to. I met him in the hallway after he came out of the bathroom.

"Gotta take a leak?" he asked, grinning.

I didn't say anything. I just fell to my knees and planted my face in his crotch. I could feel the warmth of his skin and the outline of his flaccid dick in his shorts. Kwan flinched, and kicked me off him.

"Whoa, Tuck. What are you doing?" he said.

I recovered but stayed on my knees, looking up at his face. "Dude, let me help you out. You said your girlfriend wasn't putting out. Well I'm dying to get at that cock of yours. I'll do anything just to taste your cock."

Yep... All dignity I had was out the door.

"What the fuck dude? You some kinda homo?" he said.

"I just wanna suck you off dude. Come on, please?" I said.

Kwan didn't say anything, he just stood with his back to the wall, probably shocked that someone would make an absolute fool out of themselves like this. But, since he didn't say no, I decided to go for it. I crawled back to him and put my hands around the waistband of his running shorts. I looked up for some sign that he didn't want me to continue but he just stared at me in disbelief.

I pulled down his shorts and drooled at the sight of this Asian stud's flaccid cock. Soft, it was thicker and longer than mine and looked like the most delicious thing I'd ever seen. I wrapped my hand around his hefty girth and Kwan breathed out a rattled breath. The poor guy wasn't getting the satisfaction that he needed and I could tell that he was wired by how quickly he grew in my hand. I pointed the pink head of his cock toward my face and moved forward to meet it. It grew to its full size. It looked to be 13 inches long and thick as my forearm. I don't think most guys are anywhere near this big! And the fact that that he's Asian makes it all the more erotic cause Asian men were reputed to be small down there. I think most people need to see Kwan's salami! Oooh how wrong they'd be! Not to mention his balls were the size of bell peppers.

"Wait," he breathed.

No way I was gonna do that after coming this far. I opened my mouth and the base of his cock slid over my tongue. I enjoyed the hot velvety texture of it and greedily fed myself more of it. By the time he hit the back of my throat, I still had a considerable amount to go. I decided to enjoy the fullness of my mouth and teased him with my tongue. Looking up, I could tell that this stud was on cloud nine. I was doing all the things I liked to have done on me by the few girls I'd let give me head and it seemed to be working. He groaned in that orgasmic baritone when I swirled my tongue around the underside of his cock.

"God...damn, dude. Agh keep doing that with your tongue. Can't believe what a little cocksucker you are. Ahhh, you sick black fag. You been lusting after my hot bod this whole time?"

I looked up at him and nodded. I was shocked that he was calling me names but I couldn't exactly deny anything he said with a mouthful of his awesome cock. I couldn't believe I had this stud in my mouth. How many people wished they could be me right now? The thought got me excited and I started to bob up and down on his cock, encouraged by his constant moaning. I was surprised when he gripped a handful of my hair in both hands and started to take control, pumping into my mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah, bitch. You like my hot cock in your mouth, dontcha? God, Jen could never do it like this. Open that slutty mouth of yours and take all of it."

I was turned on by Kwan's sudden dominance but also kind of frightened. I tried to pull off his cock, pushing off his thick, meaty thighs, but he just held me in place as he pushed his cock forward. He fed me his dick until he forced himself past the entry of my throat. I started to gag and cough uncontrollably but he didn't stop. He pushed forward until his huge cock was deep in my throat and my nose was buried in his thick pubes.

"God, what a fag! You've got my whole cock down your throat! Seriously, dude. No one has ever done that before. It feels fucking awesome! You know, Tuck I've taken plenty of black girls but this is my first time taking a black fag. And what I was taught was is that black girls have awesome blowjob skills."

Apparently, Kwan didn't care that he was choking me with his massive cock. I kept looking up at him, pleading with my eyes, to get him to lighten up but he had plans of his own. I suddenly realized that the dynamic between us had changed the moment I took his cock into my mouth. Kwan was no longer thinking of me as a person. I was now just a plaything to help him get his rocks off.

He pumped my mouth with abandon all while mocking me with every insult under the sun. I couldn't believe how easily he'd gotten into this and how turned on I was by getting dominated and humiliated by this stud. I learned to breathe through my nose every time he pulled out of my throat but even then he was causing me to gag and choke every few seconds. I was really starting to get into it though. I mean this was what I asked for, though I wasn't really expecting to give up control like this. I ran my hands over his legs and hips and enjoyed feeling the muscles under his warm skin working to get him off.

Before long, my choking turned into moans of ecstasy and I was precumming like a madman in my jeans. "Ahh yeah. You like being treated like a cheap bitch huh? Guess we found your true calling, Tuck. Who would've thunk... a techno geek like you could suck dick like a porn star."

In the next moment, Kwan pulled his cock out of my mouth with a pop. His dick was pulsing up and down, furiously hard, and slick with my saliva. After catching my breath, I moved forward to take it again but his hands pulled at my hair to keep me where I was.

"Nuh uh," Kwan said, grinning. "A bitch like you gotta earn the right to take my meat, dontcha think?"

I just looked into his eyes, perplexed. I tried to go for his meat again but this time I got a hard slap to the side of my face that made me see stars. "You deaf or what? I want you to beg to suck my dick."

"Dammit Kwan, that fucking hurt," I said.

"You think I give a fuck? Beg me or you're not getting any more of this," Kwan said.

He started smacking me in the face with his dick over and over again. It was more annoying than painful. I didn't sign up for this. I wanted to suck his dick yeah, but Kwan was getting carried away with this. I started to protest to this treatment but he just slapped me with his open palm again, and this time I fell to the floor.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment if you're gonna act like this. I'll just finish up by myself."

The thought of Kwan in his apartment jacking off and moaning those sweet moans without me was too much to take. There was no way I was gonna leave after degrading myself as much as I had already. "Wait," I said. "Wait Kwan. Please let me suck your awesome cock some more. I almost creamed myself just getting a taste of it. I'll do whatever you say."

"Hmm... that's more like it. But you've pissed me off big time so you'll have to earn the right to suck my dick again."

"Anything you say, Kwan."

"For one thing, you don't call me 'Kwan' anymore. That's reserved for my friends. It's 'sir' for a little pigslut nigger like you, got it?"

"Yes, Kwan—er sir," I said, hanging my head in defeat.

"Awesome. Alright, bitch. Come worship these muscles I've been pumping up at the gym," He said. He peeled off his ripped tee and revealed the most shredded abs I'd ever seen on anyone yet alone a nineteen year old. His chest was full and beefed out to the max and I wanted to bury myself in them and chew on his delectable pink nips.

"Start with my abs," he said.

I got up off the ground and moved back to my position, placing my hands on his meaty thighs. I ran my tongue over his coarse treasure trail and could taste the sweat from his workout at the gym. He tasted salty and manly and I considered it the greatest taste I'd ever had in my mouth. I lapped my way up to his belly button and swirled my tongue inside to which he giggled like a little boy. He took a handful of my hair and guided me away from there. I enjoyed the contours of his abs and the way they bulged when he breathed in and out. I savored the taste until he forced me up into his big chest.

I moaned as I rubbed my face between his pecs. I swirled my tongue around his left nipple and gnawed on it lightly. He definitely liked that. He moaned and gripped my hair hard as I continued to assault his nips. Eventually, he pulled my head up to look at him.

"Yeah, boy. You're a real natural, aren't you? Or maybe you've done this before?"

He used both his hands to force me down to his cock again. For the third time, I tried to get my mouth around it and failed. He gripped my hair and yanked me back so hard that I yelped. "You did good, but I don't think you deserve to taste my cock anymore today. Don't worry, I've got something else for ya."

He kept one hand in my hair and used the other to pump his cock. I marveled at the length and girth of it. Even he could only just get his hand wrapped around it.

"Look at me, nigger." he ordered.

I obeyed and looked up into his handsome face. Looking at him now, I couldn't believe what a dominate stud he was. This guy was running on pure testosterone and it was probably that reason that I was so attracted to him and also a little scared. He bore directly into my eyes with his until he got close. He clenched his eyes shut and started yelling obscenities.

"Ahhh FUCK. This what you want fag? You want this hot seed of mine? Well here you go bitch!"

Before I had time to brace myself, I felt Kwan's cum blasting on my face. Squirt after squirt assaulted me until I was covered in it. I was so frustrated that I didn't get to be the one to make him cum. The idea of him blasting off in my mouth was something I'd fantasized about many times but this was just embarrassing.

Kwan kicked me away from him and relaxed against the wall, panting.

"Alright, cocksucker. You got what you wanted. Now get the fuck out," he said.

"B-but Kwan...what about out lab report?" I protested.

"No way am I gonna work on that while you have cum all over you. Get your black faggot ass out of here and finish it yourself."

Kwan pulled up his shorts and left me in the hall with his cum all over my face. I didn't even dare to use his bathroom. I wiped my face with my t-shirt, gathered our lab work from the dining room table and showed myself out.

As I made my way back to my own place, smelling like cum, I wondered if it had been worth the humiliation.

 **THE END.**


End file.
